


Extracurricularity

by SweetSorcery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Job Fridays Challenge, Blow Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Slash, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The War may be over, and former enemies may be friends, but that doesn't mean there's not still a little house rivalry going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extracurricularity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All canon referred to within belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros. Inc., and possibly others. Non-canon bits were created for non-profit, non-infringement entertainment.
> 
> Archiving: Nowhere except here, and not in translated form either.
> 
> Notes: Set during a not ending-compliant year 8.

Severus slipped a little lower on his sofa, his head tipped back, his eyes heavy-lidded, and a deep, gutteral moan escaping his lips.

"He'll make me come before he does!" Harry whispered desperately, pressing his palm against the front of his trousers.

"He's doing his best to make it harder for us, the stingy, gorgeous, sexy, bastard."

Harry grinned. "He's making it harder all right."

Draco giggled against the back of the hand wrapped around Severus' cock.

"Did I say you could stop and have a chit chat instead?" Severus threatened, but as it came out in a husky growl, it failed to intimidate either of his students.

"No, sir." Draco licked across the tip.

"Absolutely not, professor." Harry's tongue joined him there, and they lashed Snape's cock like that until they both felt his fingers in their hair, clutching just a little too hard.

"Blasted teases!"

They grinned at each other. Draco wrapped his palm around the throbbing shaft and started a slow rhythm, while Harry's mouth, half-closed, allowed the tip to slip in and out, sucking hard at irregular intervals.

Snape stopped complaining at once, concentrating just on breathing while the two imps at his feet took turns tormenting him. He loved every moment of it, so much so, he barely noticed they had drawn his trousers down lower over his hips and a hand wriggled its way between his underwear and his buttocks.

He looked down, amazed by the audacity, and immediately regretted it. Draco was in the process of establishing just how far down his throat he could take his teacher's cock, and that was the moment Harry - it figured it would be him - slid two slick fingers inside him just so. He came with a wanton cry which, were it not for a very effective set of silencing charms on his private quarters, would have alerted half of Slytherin house. 

When Severus regained some degree of composure, he found them both sharing his emission in a kiss and, were it possible, he might have come again.

Becoming aware he was watching them, they both looked up at him sheepishly, causing a snort of amusement that after all that, they should be embarrassed now.

"One hundred points." Two pairs of eyes looked at him eagerly. He smirked. "To both Slytherin and Gryffindor."

Draco grinned and Harry let out a whoop of joy, before they both climbed into his lap and subjected both Severus and his poor old sofa to a serious test of endurance.

 

THE END


End file.
